


Family.

by SiLkY_3



Series: Estrange life happenings. [3]
Category: Haikyu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Kei only smiled and gestures with his head for Kuroo to follow their daughter.Kuroo did exactly that.Yuki squealed with excitement as she found the crisp white envelope and bounded to her father, Tetsuro and tugged on his black slacks. “dad , dad , YOU have to open it!” Tetsuro picked his daughter up, chuckling as he sat himself at the kitchen table.





	Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read Cracks. The amount of Kudos I got was so overwhelming I decided to make it into a series. 
> 
> So ladies and gents please enjoy reading Family.

Today was suppose to be full of life and laughter. It didn’t turn out so well. Busy with architecture designs for an upcoming hotel, Tsukii was exhausted. Cranky but mostly exhausted. Originally he was suppose to be home before 3pm but an emergency meeting was called because of a client wanted to scrap last minute details and demanded a new outlook for the entryway. 

Annoying.

His boss already cleared him of any other appointments and asked him nicely to redraw the hotels entryway. Reluctantly, Tsukii agreed. Only because the original design was shit from the start ( clearly not his work ).  
Arms and satchel full, Tsukii walked the rest of the way home. Hopefully his husband is already home and ready for the evening. 

It was someone’s special day today. 

Smiling secretly to himself, Tsukki rounded a corner and climb the steps to his shared apartment. It was on the third floor and possibly the biggest. Well it should be since kuroo and he own the apartment lot. Tsukii remembered when Kuroo came to him one evening, nervous and fidgety, a habit the black haired man commonly did when he’s done something wrong or hesitant.

Surprised filled Tsukii when Kuroo asked if he would like to invest an apartment block. Kuroo thought carefully of this sudden desire to own and become landlords. Personally for Tsukii, he only thought Kuroo was in it for the money but was surprised when he found out his husband has been in discussion with the architecture that he worked for. 

Tsukii was admittedly shocked and Kuroo panicked when the blonde made no sudden movements. 

Laughing to himself, Tsukki shook his head from the sudden memory and finally unlocking the front door to their apartment. Calling out ‘I’m home’, Tsukii wasn’t prepared for the small shout of ‘DADDY’ and the hurried footsteps of a small child rushing down towards the foyer. 

Quickly dropping everything, Tsukii braces himself for impact once the child , long black hair tied into 2 pony tails, deep golden brown eyes and the most beautiful smile a child could muster. The little girl tackled Tsukii into a crushing hug and she squealed with delight when he responded with his own tightly squeezed hug. 

“Daddy, you home early?” The little girl questioned as she pulled back and placing two chubby hands upon his face. 

Chuckling the blonde scooped her up and walked down the hallway and into the living room. 

“No. I was late.” 

Stepping foot into the living room and ready to say hello to his husband but stopped once he realized that standing before him was the babysitter whose been here since brunch. 

Confused the blonde raised a eyebrow at the woman and silently asked where his husband was.

Sheepishly the woman shrugged.   
“ he hasn’t called or notified me of any inconvenience.” 

“Dad not home. Dad not gonna make it”

Looking down at the girl in his arms, Tsukii quickly wiped the oncoming tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes. 

The babysitter, Yachi smiled sadly at the little girl and gave her a sweet smile. Standing on tip toes the short blonde haired girl gave a noisy kiss to the birthday girl. 

“your dad be home shortly little Yuki.” Yachi said sweetly and gave Tsukii a warm smile and a see later. Nodded his head in thanks, Tsukii escorted Yachi out of his apartment and placed his daughter on the ground. 

“ Yuki. Shall we surprise dad with yours and dads favorites?” Tsukii asked. 

Dark locks swayed as Yuki nodded. Pout on full force and puppy dog eyes, Yuki politely asked for a strawberry short cake for dessert. Tsukii agreed momentarily.

______

 

It’s was nearing 11:30 in the evening when Kuroo finally walked through the front door of his home. Tired from a long day of work, all Kuroo can think of was a hot shower and a nice warm bed. 

Quietly padding off his shoes and dumping his keys into the bowl by the door, Kuroo walked down the hall towards the soft glow of the kitchen.   
It’s unusual for either Kei and his daughter Hotaru. Frowning as he approached the entrance of the kitchen he silently gasped at the display that presented him. 

Sitting at the table were decorations of 3 balloons, red , black and gold. Each balloon had the writing   
“ happy birthday “

In the middle of the table was a large strawberry cake with a chocolate plate, written words saying 

“ happy birthday dad “ 

Kuroo felt tears prickle his eyes as he walked towards the table. A vast amount of different coloured cards and little candies surrounded his favourite dish. Mackerel pike. Biting his bottom lip, Kuroo eyes followed the confetti that was sprinkled along the table. 

Near the end was a smaller portion of a strawberry cake and on top of the cake was a princess doll heavily decorated with little jewels. The doll was holding a sign,

“ happy birthday Yuki-chan “

Guilt consumed the dark haired man. He was late to his daughter birthday.   
Sighing loudly and dropping his satchel on the chair, Kuroo fingered the cards and frowned when he noticed a crisp white envelope. Curious , Kuroo picked up the envelope and turned it around.   
Clearly seeing his own name on the envelope, Kuroo shook it to see if there was anything in it. 

Sadly only a silent tok noise was made.   
The envelope was small and medium sized. Whatever the contents inside the envelope, Kuroo could only see 3 singled sheets of paper as he lifted the envelope up towards the light.  
He was rather tempted to open the dam thing but his mind was more focused on the matter at hand.

He needs to see if his husband and daughter was either asleep or quietly reading each other a book. Kuroo was hoping it was the second thought.

As he walked down towards another hallway from the left of the kitchen. The messy haired man passed quietly towards his daughter room. Once he arrived at the bright pink door with a big tower painted on it. Kuroo opened the door. 

Yuki-chan wasn’t in her room. Which only means...

Dashing down the hall, 2 doors down and on the right side , Kuroo opened his shared room door and he almost whimpered at the sight.

Both Kei and Yuki were tucked snuggly on his side of the bed, Yuki had her back against Kei chest, while she clutched onto a Dinosaur plushie. Meanwhile, Kei has his face almost buried into Kuroo pillow. The sight before him made his heart soar and pound erratically.

Finger tips brushed lightly against dark raven hair and Kuroo bent forward to place a gentle peck on her small button nose. A light groan came from the blonde and Kuroo rightened himself as hazel eyes blinked rapidly. 

“ Tetsu? “ Kei rasped out. Voice hoarse from sleeping. Kuroo smiles lovingly at his husband and picked up the black frames from the beside table.

“ hello love “ Kuroo whispered, afraid he’ll wake his daughter. “ I’m sorry. I missed Yuki-chan birthday.”

The blonde adjusted himself against the headboard and placed his glasses on his nose finally able to see, Kei properly looked at his husband.

Kuroo stood before the stoic male with a lazy grin, tired eyes but full of admiration and love. Kei smiled once he saw his husband. 

“ it’s okay. Yuki understands that some days her father won’t be able to make it home. “ 

It wasn’t meant to sound annoyed or forcing Kuroo feel guilt tripped. But that’s how the cat like man felt. 

When he walked into the threshold of his kitchen and seeing all the wonderful gifts his precious princess had gifted him. Kuroo can’t help but feel guilty. 

Kei realize his words affected the man and went to quickly rephrase but Kuroo shook his head. 

“ Kei , it’s fine. “

“ b-but “

Kuroo just smiled and climbed onto the bed while being mindful of his daughter sleeping peacefully. Gently cupping the blondes face, he gently placed his lips on soft ones. The kiss held a promise and love. Pulling away slowly, Kuroo smiled brightly. 

“ I’m home “

Kei nuzzled Kuroo palm and breathed out a contented sigh. “welcome home”

Kuroo heart squeezed in his chest and couldn’t stop the guilt overcoming him. 

“ I truly am sorry for missing Yuki-chan birthday “ 

Kei just nodded silently and brushed his fingers through his husband black messy hair. 

“ Yuki-chan understands, Tetsu “

Again, Kuroo just sent his spouse a wilted look. So Kei quickly latched his long arms around his husband middle and buried his face into the man stomach. Sighing in content the blonde smothered his face further into his love stomach. 

Usually Kuroo would be surprised by the sudden affection but after years of dating and being married, he came to terms that no matter what, Kei will always surprise him. For now he’ll enjoy his husband affectionate hug.

 

10mins of cuddling there little girl awoke with a startled gasp and high pitched DAD along with a glomp. Kei chuckled as his husband was throttle from the small child. Sensing Kuroo sudden distress, the blonde decided to help by prying the over excited child off him. 

Coughing slightly, Kuroo couldn’t help but smile fondly at the two most important people of his life. Tucking a stray black hair behind his daughter ear, Kuroo gently grasped her small chin and bent forward to place a noisy wet kiss on her cute button nose. 

Yuki scrunched her nose adorably and giggles happily. “ Happy birthday dad “ she said excitedly. 

Kuroo for the life of him choked back a Sob and willed his tears to stay away from leaking. 

“ thank you, my love “ Kuroo said and wrapped his daughter into a tight loving hug. “ happy birthday Yuki-chan “

Yuki giggles and latched onto her father neck and nuzzled Kuroo cheek with her nose. 

_______

 

Kei smile softly at the two. It was no secret that Yuki was Kuroo biological daughter. People will say that The blonde was a home wrecker or a mistress. It hurt that friends thought of him in that way before but he never showed how it affected him. 

Kuroo never knew of the amount of insults and nasty comments that Kei received when news came about of Yuki. 

Kei made sure Kuroo wasn’t aware. Well he hoped he did.

Kuroo noticed the crestfallen look his husband was showing and went to reach out to bring the blonde into a group hug. He froze midway when he noticed the blonde fingers sprawled unconsciously on his stomach. Seeing as the blonde wasn’t paying attention to them but focused on what’s spiraling through his mind. 

Kuroo knew how affected Kei was when he broke the news of a girl he slept with during one of there breakups. At the time, they both needed space and clarity. But Kuroo. Kuroo did something stupid one evening after a drunken night out with his bros. It shouldn’t matter that they broke up at the time but it mattered to Kuroo the most. 

Kuroo will never forget the hurt that crossed the blondes eyes who tried hard to conceal it by covering it with his usual fake smiles. It was no lie that Kei wanted kids. Surrogate or adoption. Whatever means were necessary to have a child. Because Kei saw himself with a family. 

Six years down the track and with the blonde still by his side and helping him raise his...no their daughter. The dark haired male will always want what is best for his husband. To always see him smile whenever Yuki does something silly or creative. Laugh when he himself done something to spur that little bubble of mirth from within. Love every inch of his body and soul. Because he deserves it.

He just want Kei to smile and before he could bring his lover out of his deep negative thoughts that is probably swimming around in a whirlpool, Yuki managed to slip out of his hold and promptly sat on her daddy’s crossed legs. 

Startled from the extra weight, Kei lifted his eyes towards the little girl who suddenly looked ready to cry. Panicking the blonde went to ask what had happened but Yuki beat him to it.

“ Daddy sad... “ Yuki quietly spoke. Kei frowned a bit and went to shake his head and say no, but Yuki shook her head and slap both her hands on her father cheeks. 

“ Daddy plays with his tummy when he deep in thought. “ she clarified causing the blonde to freeze. “ Daddy always makes an effort to make Yuki-chan happy and loved.”

Kei can feel his eyes glass over and they blurred when he looked towards Kuroo, who looked ready to burst himself. 

“ Yuki-chan wants to make daddy happy and loved too “ 

This time Yuki gave her blonde haired father a noisy kiss to his nose and the brightest smile she’s ever given. 

“ now all the sad fairies go poof “ she innocently said as she made a loud clap, making her fathers jump in surprise. It was a action they did for Yuki when she was sad or woken up from a nightmare and Kei smiled lovingly at his precious little girl. 

“ thank you, Yuki-chan. I feel better now”. 

Yuki squealed with so much enthusiasm, she started to jump up and down on the bed while telling her dad how she clapped the sad fairies away. Kuroo smiled for his daughter and congratulated her for making the sad fairies disappear. 

 

Both men pushed those unwelcome thoughts away and re-focused on their daughter who was jumping up and down on the bed. All of sudden stopped mid jump and gave her dad a confused look. Curious, Kuroo tilted his head in question.

“ Dad. “

“ hm? “

Yuki scrambled over to her dark haired father, almost falling forward when she lost balance ( Kei quick reflexes ).

“ did you see the cards!, did you see inside the envelope? Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Daaaaaaaaaad. Did ya , did ya! “ 

Both men looked perplexed by the six year old, more so Tetsuro than Kei. 

Taking his silence as a no, Yuki whines and scrambled off the large bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Both fathers watched as their little girl rushed out of the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. Tetsuro sent a questioning look to his husband. Kei shrugged nonchalantly and went after their daughter. Kuroo soon followed.

 

Both men entered the kitchen and the taller of the two leaned against the door frame. Tetsuro glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye and noticed how the blonde looked at ease. Wishing He knew why his daughter was excited over an envelope. 

Kei only smiled and gestures with his head for Kuroo to follow their daughter. 

Kuroo did exactly that. 

Yuki squealed with excitement as she found the crisp white envelope and bounded to her father, Tetsuro and tugged on his black slacks. “dad , dad , YOU have to open it!” Tetsuro picked his daughter up, chuckling as he sat himself at the kitchen table. 

Kei stayed by the kitchen door and watched as his husband and daughter open and read the contents from the envelope. The blonde eyes softened as he saw Tetsuro hands trembled as he read through the papers. He stayed rooted by the door when he heard the dark male breath hitch and Yuki quietly asking if her dad was okay. Kei observes the way his husband lips trembled and how fast golden eyes filled with unshed tears. He heard the dark hair male whisper a quiet thank you and gently placed his daughter on the ground while he stood from the chair and his golden irises locked on to amber hazel eyes. 

The words, ‘ congrats to honour and praise and lastly selected to adopt “ played through Tetsurou mind. His heart was heavy. His chest constricted painfully and he swore his lungs struggled to release oxygen. But at this very moment as he looked back at his blonde haired husband and father to his precious little girl. Kuroo sworn he’ll deny the ever pathetic sound that came from his throat.

Because this moment here that was gifted to him by two of the most important people of his life, was probably the best he’s ever had. 

“ happy birthday... Tetsu “

“ happy birthday Dad “

Kuroo will never be able to describe how much he loved his husband and daughter and he’ll forever deny the fact that his baby girl ( spending way too much time around a salty blonde ) not so innocently comment on how much her dad is a ugly crier. 

 

 

 

“ dad. What kind of man are you?? “ 

“ baby. Let me cry in peace please “

“ Daddy, I think you married the wrong person. “

“you’re right, Yuki-chan. I think I did”

“ HEY! “ 

 

 

 

 

Family comes in all shape sizes. Some are not blood related, some are born and forgotten and others are greeted with open arms. 

Love makes the heart fond and is widely open. Children are a bonus. They don’t give you life, they create many adventures for you to venture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic! 
> 
> Apologies for my grammar and spelling. 
> 
> Please leaves some comments and kudos! Greatly appreciated for any constructive criticism and help to improve. 
> 
> I’ll see you guys in my next instalment of Estrange life happenings.


End file.
